


Hands-On Teaching

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [15]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George gives Ringo a guitar lesson, but they get a little distracted.





	Hands-On Teaching

“Is this right?” Ringo asked, clutching the neck of the guitar tightly.

“Almost,” George said, tapping Ringo’s index finger. “Slide this one down…there you go. And relax your wrist.”

After readjusting, Ringo asked, “Like this?”

“Hm,” George said. “Stand up.”

“Why?” Ringo asked, getting up—

Suddenly, George slipped behind him, laying his hands over Ringo’s to reposition his fingers. “There,” he whispered, his breath tickling Ringo’s ear.

Ringo felt chills where George was pressed against him. “Is this really _just_ to help me?”

George ran his thumb over the back of Ringo’s hand.

“George?”

“—Huh?”

“…That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as vague as possible with the references to the actual guitar playing, because I'm a trumpet player who knows almost nothing about guitars, lol.


End file.
